This invention relates to an exercise equipment, and more particularly, to an exercise assembly for use in water.
In the past, a variety of weight lifting and exercise devices equipment, such as barbells, have been developed. Typifying these weight lifting and exercise equipment and other devices are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 373,692; 654,097; 660,692; 717,041; 1,260,931; 1,366,200; 1,676,689; 2,143,337; 3,260,523; 3,427,022; 3,463,492; 3,671,988; 3,809,397, 3,889,308; 4,029,312; 4,227,273; 4,300,759; 4,411,422; 4,311,306; 4,416,451; 4,458,896; 4,468,023; 4,521,011; 4,627,613; Des. 190,605; Des. 224,935; Des. 495,769; Des. 1,906,056; German Pat. No. 351,627; Italian Patent No. 615,402; British Pat. No. 8,729; British Pat. No. 13,630; British Pat. No. 495,769; and British Pat. No. 1,041,324. These weight lifting and exercise devices have met with varying degrees of success.
Many of the conventional weight lifting and land exercise equipment, however, are relatively awkward, cumbersome and complex and are not suitable for interchangeable use by men, women, and older children alike having different physical capabilities and strengths without extensive modifications. For example, barbells, as well as pulley and rope exercise devices have various size weights which usually must be adjusted, such as by adding or removing the weights from the exercise device, to accommodate the exercise device to the particular lifting strength and physical capability of the weight lifter. Furthermore, many of these conventional land exercise devices exert an excess amount of torque and torsion (twist) on the joints of the user and are, therefore, not usually suitable for many types of physical therapy.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved aquatic exercise assembly which overcomes most, if not all, of the above disadvantages.